


star wars - inheritance

by novadragon1000



Series: Star wars : Avalon Legacy [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Wars, Gen, OCs - Freeform, SW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-02 00:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novadragon1000/pseuds/novadragon1000
Summary: Title: Avalon Legacy - inheritanceGenre - Adventure / Sci-FiSide story based on Claire Avalon daughter of a Jedi knight and a Clone trooper born with mysterious powers.time line : clone warsBBY 22 - 19





	1. Chapter 1

A young human female stands at the end of a long hallway she then looks into a large room and draws her blaster and signals the clone troopers behind her to stand by. She then enters the room, her mission is to recover some stolen goods from the republic military.  
In the room another male appearing in his late 20s is sitting at a desk reading a datapad, the female who appears in her early teens approaches the male and puts her baster to his head and says in a rather threatening tone " I been told that weapons been smuggled off world , where is this shipment headed " the man doesn't move.  
  
Soon another male draws a weapon and approaches the female with a vibroblade and holds it to her neck. The female turns her head and sees the sword " nice blade " and without warning slams down on the vibroblade with her blaster she then grabs the arm of her assailant and throws him down then shoots him with her blaster killing him with a shot to his chest. She then turns her attention back to the person sitting at the desk who now turns to face the female republic agent.  
" ah agent Avalon how are you doing my friend "  
  
" call me lightning " she responded, the agent's real name is Claire Avalon the daughter of two Republic heros. she seems unimpressed and points her blaster at the table and pulls the trigger blasting a brunt hole in it , then pointing the blaster back at the guy " tell me now "  
the male laughed and did not budge  
  
" ok seems like we do this the hard way then " Claire then signals the clone troopers and put the man under arrest cuffing him, she then makes a fist and punches him " I ask the questions and you answer "  
" you will not .... " before he can finish talking Claire hits him a second time " wrong answer , where is the shipment headed ? "  
the man then mumbles something and Claire then threatens the man by pushing him against the wall and puts her arm to his neck " start talking or i will cut you up and feed you to a rancor"  
  
The man then confesses that the goods are being taken to ord mantell and blacks out. Claire then commands the troopers to drop the man and board the ship.


	2. Chapter 2

Claire boards the Republic shuttle signaling the crew to take off to Ord Mantell. Claire's squad consists of three clone troopers which she named Blaze, Chopper, and Archer and two other people one named Kei Nagase her XO officer and Snow Bartlett. The ship's helmsman then engages the ship's hyperdrive to make the jump to the planet and warps out over Ord Mantell. She then gives the command to land. After landing Claire finds the locals engaged in a battle with the separatist forces. Claire lends aid to the republic forces telling her squad to follow my lead.  
  
Some of the members of the Opposing party recognize Claire and tells their tem to focus on her " that is the Republic's top agent " said one person. With the help of her team Claire secures the area checking on the people involved and sends Edge, Snow, Blaze and Archer to find the stolen goods, while she and chopper tended to the injured. Claire thinks ( so the goods were taken here. )  
  
A few hours later the recon team returned. Edge reports to her commander " we have found the shipment of weapons , but as we approached we got ambushed and was forced to withdraw, Blase got injured in the firefight "  
  
Claire turns to her XO officer " good work, so where is the shipment now ? "  
  
Edge points to the fort in the distance " the goods were taken there "  
  
Claire also noticed that Edge got injured as well and tends to it " I need you to be at your best Edge. "  
  
Claire then briefs her team " our objective is to secure the republic weapons and get them back, should they resist detain them. "  
  
Claire then begins her mission to infiltrate the base to recover the weapons and finding it to be a secret base belonging to Dooku. Dooku is not at the base at the time but one of his associates is known as Grievous tasked with protecting the weapons secured by Dooku's forces. Grievous turns to the young agent as she enters.  
  
" Agent Avalon , the Republic's best it will be a shame if something happened to you " Grievous said in a rather mocking tone. Claire stood her ground unfazed " i am here to recover the weapons that rightfully belong to us. "  
  
Grievous then draws two lightsabers and attacks forcing Claire to retreat and look for an opening and takes it by leading her opponent to her squad and giving them the command to open fire on its backside forcing grievous to retreat telling Claire " I will deal with you next time. " getting on his bike and takes off with two of Claire's squad members giving chase. Claire then tells them to let him go.  
  
Claire looks through the weapons finding things they can use so they decide to keep them rather then turning it over to the military. Claire then preforms a search through the base and finds data on the republic weapons research, she then takes the data and delivers it to the republic military.


End file.
